Le vol d'une pauvre dame
by Les Kinagies
Summary: [Ange Phoenix] Quelle était la chance qu'en Californie, se trouve une bombe ? Quelle était la chance pour que Lisbon rencontre Sherlock ? Et quel était la chance, que cette rencontre est lieu grâce au vol d'une vieille dame ?


**_Disclamer :_** Le monde et les personnages de The Mentalist et Sharlock ne m'appartiennent pas.

 ** _Titre :_** Le vol d'une pauvre dame

 ** _Résumé :_** Quelle était la chance qu'en Californie, se trouve une bombe ? Quelle était la chance pour que Lisbon rencontre Sherlock ? Et quel était la chance, que cette rencontre est lieu grâce au vol d'une vieille dame ?

 ** _Ma formidable - fausse - sœur jumelle diabolique, aussi bêta :_** Avion en papier. Elle a d'ailleurs écrit 1 fanfiction Harry Potter, n'hésitez pas à aller voir !

Ce texte est arrivé grâce à ce défi : " _ **La coriace Teresa Lisbon (The mentalist) échappe à une Madame Hudson volante (Sherlock)"**_

* * *

 **Le vol d'une pauvre dame**

Dans les rues de Californie, Teresa et Patrick marchaient tranquillement et se dirigeaient vers un petit restaurant du coin pour le petit-déjeuner. Cependant, sans un mot, Jane donna une enveloppe déjà ouverture à Térésa. Celle-ci était adressée au poste du CBI. La chef des équipes prit le papier à l'intérieur et lit :

\- Comment ça "une bombe va exploser dans une heure" ?! Cria Lisbon en plein milieu du centre ville de Californie, les yeux foudroyant le consultant du CBI.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous avons encore une heure, annonça sereinement Patrick en sirotant tranquillement son thé vert.

\- "Encore une heure" ! Non mais… Nous n'avons ni suspect ni témoin. Nous n'avons rien, si ce n'est ce message qui annonce que dans une heure, une bombe explosera dans les rues de Californie ! S'exclama Teresa, catastrophée.

\- Du thé ? Demanda Jane en se tournant vers sa collègue, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Du thé, du thé… Petit-déjeuner annulé, nous retournons au poste, ordonna la chef des équipes du CBI se retenant, de toute évidence, d'insulter le prétendu médium..

\- Quoi ? Mais ne soyez pas si…

Patrick s'interrompit lorsqu'il vit que sa collègue avait disparu. Teresa Lisbon était partie en courant vers sa voiture, voulant arriver le plus vite possible au poste pour commencer l'enquête. Après tout, il ne restait plus que 57 minutes. Cependant, sa course fut interrompue lorsque la policière percuta brusquement quelqu'un. L'inconnue vola sur au moins deux mètres avant de tomber sur les fesses. La bouche ouverte, Lisbon s'avança pour aider la pauvre femme lorsqu'un homme au long manteau noir enserra son poignet.

\- Laissez, je pense que vous avez fait assez de dégât ! Claqua la voix d'un homme dans son dos.

\- Mais… Je ne voulais pas la faire voler… Heu tomber, c'était un accident, je suis vraiment désolée, s'excusa Lisbon, confuse.

\- J'espère bien, il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Grogna l'inconnu.

\- Franchement, les jeunes de nos jours, toujours pressés, souffla la vieille dame.

\- Changez de ton monsieur, au dernière nouvelle, je me suis excusée et vous m'en voyez navrée, mais j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter ! Annonça Lisbon, ignorant totalement la pauvre dame.

\- Vous pourriez au moins aider madame Hudson à se relever ! Répliqua un autre homme, blond celui-ci.

\- Je vous dis que j'ai d'autres problèmes en ce moment, vous êtes sourd ?! Cria Lisbon, en regardant désespérément sa montre. Lâchez-moi maintenant !

\- Sale insolente ! Décidément, la police recrute n'importe qui ! Hurla madame Hudson.

\- D'autres problèmes qu'avoir mis une pauvre femme parterre !? S'exclama toujours le même inconnu, ignorant également la dame.

\- Oui ! Comme une bombe en plein Californie ! Hurla Térésa.

\- …

\- …

\- …

\- Une bombe ? Pour une fois qu'on arrive à forcer Sherlock à quitter son travail, c'est son travail qui le poursuit…

\- Et si vous voulez tout savoir, nous n'avons qu'une heure alors maintenant, lâchez-moi ! Répliqua Lisbon en arrachant son bras du dénommé "Sherlock".

\- Seulement une heure !? Questionna celui-ci.

\- Non, 46 minutes maintenant !

\- Comment allez-vous faire mademoiselle ? Demanda la vieille, calmée, qui s'était relevée avec l'aide de "Watson" d'après la vieille dame.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Teresa est coriace, annonça Patrick qui venait d'arriver près d'eux.

\- Si vous le souhaitez, commença Sherlock.

Ce fut ainsi que commença la collaboration entre le CBI et "l'équipe" de Sherlock, grâce au vol d'une pauvre dame qui rencontra par la suite le goudron. Quant à Teresa… Elle pourra remercier la bombe qui lui permit d'échapper à la vieille dame. Charmant, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Voilà ! Qu'en pensez vous ? Review ? Favorite ? Follow ?

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et je vous dis à la prochaine !


End file.
